


Squish Squish

by Oniichan415



Category: Block B, SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV), 신서유기 외전 강식당 | Kang’s Kitchen (Reality TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Male Friendship, P.O and Hodong teasing the shit out of Jiwon basically, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, friendly teasing, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 21:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniichan415/pseuds/Oniichan415
Summary: Jiwon expresses his disgust at Hodong and P.O’s excessive aegyo— it doesn’t go the way he wanted it to go. (Timeframe: Kang’s Kitchen 2)





	Squish Squish

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this idea came up randomly in my head the other day and I wanted to write it— I hope I got everyone’s personalities right ^^”

“Hodongie-hyung!” P.O snuggled up to the older member, wrapping his arms around Hodong’s large figure.

“What?” The older man was surprised when his junior suddenly latched himself onto him. “You scared me!”

“I love you Hodongie-hyung!” The young rapper snuggled into his senior.

“Ah! P.O-ya!” Hodong squirmed out of happiness. His little ‘brother’ was so cute he loved him a lot. “I love you too, P.O!” He responded, acting cutely. Both men began laughing as they were snuggling up to each other.

“Gross.” Another voice spoke up, this one deeply disgusted by the actions of the two in front of him. Jiwon stared at them, disturbed. Why were these men acting like they were cute kids.

“Jiwon-ah! Don’t be so mean.” Hodong pouted. “We’re just being adorable.” He huddled closer to P.O.

“I’m not mean, it’s the truth. It’s gross. You’re grown men.” Jiwon sipped his bottle of water. “Mino, don’t you agree?” He glanced over at the idol whom was focused on his painting. The WINNER member had earphones in so he didn’t hear Jiwon’s question and danced in response. “Ah, thank you for your input.”

“I think Jiwon is jealous...” Hodong whispered to P.O quite loudly.

“I am not jealous.” Jiwon interrupted.

“Make him feel welcome, little brother P.O.” The ex ssireum wrestler ordered his junior.

“Ye, hodongie-hyung!” P.O jumped up and ran over to his other senior. “Jiwonnie-hyung! Don’t be jealous! We can share our love.” The Block B member wrapped his arms tightly around the Sechskies leader. Jiwon groaned. This is the last thing he wanted.

“Get off of me.” Jiwon leaned back, trying to break out of P.O tight grip. P.O buried his face into Jiwon’s chest.

“No~” He chirped. Hodong bursted out into fits of laughter.

“P.O-ya! Make him look cute!” Hodong instructed, giving him an example of aegyo by squishing his cheeks together. “Like this!”

“Ye, understood!” P.O nodded, before locking eyes with Jiwon.

“Don’t.” Jiwon growled, glaring up at his junior. P.O let go of Jiwon and placed his hands on his cheeks. “Yah!” He yelled, writhing to try and get away. P.O squished Jiwon’s cheeks together.

“Ah! Cute, Jiwonnie-hyung!” The maknae of the group squealed. The older of the two frowned. His cheeks being squished together forcefully made his mouth form into a pout. He crossed his arms, giving up that he was going to be getting out of this. Jiwon didn’t think this was going to be the result of him calling out Hodong and P.O’s excessive aegyo. 

Hodong’s booming laughter filled the whole house, which caused Soogeun, Jaehyun and Mino to take a look at what was happening. Soogeun began laughing while making witty comments about Jiwon’s predicament. Jaehyun stood in awe, the sides of his mouth curved up into a small smile. He repeatedly said how cute Jiwon was. Mino stood in shock, not believing the image of his senior in front of him, his mouth was a gape. P.O was having the time of his life as he massaged Jiwon’s cheeks.

“Okay! That’s enough!” Jiwon yelled, losing his temper. He pulled away from P.O. He rolled his jaw as it hurt from being locked in placed by P.O’s strong hands. “You fucking bastards.” Jiwon cussed at the two perpetrators whilst rubbing his face, which caused everyone to laugh.


End file.
